Over the Sun
by jleem
Summary: Sunny and Tulip are best friends. They always do everything together. But then something happens that could change their lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

Creak. Ccrreeaakk. "Oh, the stairs are still creaky," Sunny said to herself. She was walking up the old attic stairs into her old attic with all her old stuff. She walked up to a box and saw a diary right at the top. "Oh, my old diary! She opened it up and read the first page.  
  
Dear Diary, Well, this is my first diary so I will start by introducing myself. My name is Sunny but people call me many different names. I am Sun, Sun Shine, and Sun Flower. I like Sunny best though because it sums up all those names in one. I am almost ten years old and I have one best friend. Today was an amazing day. Let me tell you what happened.  
  
"Okay come on," I urged my friend Tuli. Tuli was short for tulip, which was her nickname. I always shortened the nickname to Tuli.  
  
"Wait a minute! Can I sleep at least a minute after 7?" she asked me.  
  
"Nope," I answered.  
  
"Sunny!" she yelled.  
  
She of course was just being her normal self, kidding while I tried to wake her up early in the morning. She would yell and scream so I would let her sleep, but it wasn't happening today.  
  
I looked around Tuli's room to find something to wake her up. The pale yellow color of her walls matched her comforter of white and yellow perfectly. I love her room, and want one just like it in my house.  
  
We were going for a walk though and she wouldn't get up. I pulled her covers off and poured ices down her back.  
  
"Okay, you win!" said Tuli. She quickly pulled on her clothes. We went outside, but didn't walk.  
  
The barn was right in front of me. At least it seemed like it. We both stared.  
  
"A barn?" I asked Tuli.  
  
"Sunny, it's a barn all right," we kept staring.  
  
Sunny put the diary down. She sat down in a corner in the attic. She picked up the book to read it some more.  
  
"Now I can clear up all the memories. This is how my story really began.  
  
She turned the page, and started reading. 


	2. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,  
I couldn't go on with my page yesterday because I didn't know what to write or where to start. I'll try to start at the beginning, but some times I skip a little. I'll just say this: my parents said we got a barn. It was mine-MINE! I was so surprised and so happy. I could make a bed room just like Tuli's! Of course, Mom and Dad said it had to be a play house for me and Tuli. But it would be so much fun! We could paint it and make a beautiful house. Just for us. Today we made plans because my parents left all the work up to me and Tuli.  
  
"Okay, lets write down the different color paints we'll need," said Tuli.  
  
"Well, for my room, I want a pale purple and yellow. For the rest of the 'house' I want red, yellow, blue, and purple. Bright, fun colors right?" I asked, making sure Tuli agreed with my idea.  
  
"Of course, and we will need bean bag chairs, a T.V," Tuli was cut off by Sunny  
  
"No T.V. We want to play, not watch,"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry. What I meant is we need card games, board games, and.. ....food." said Tuli.  
  
We both laughed knowing we both loved food. Don't think I'm fat though, because we are the skinniest people I know. It's funny how much we like to eat and stay our size. Tuli is tall and thin. I am short and thin. Tuli's at least two heads taller.  
  
The list looked like this:  
  
Paint  
Pastel Purple  
Pastel Yellow  
Bright Red  
Bright Blue  
Bright Yellow  
Bright Purple  
Bean bag chairs  
Food  
Games  
Card  
Board  
Exercise equipment  
  
"Exercise Equipment?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I though we could work out. That way we can be the fastest runners on our soccer team, the best basketball players, and the best dancers. We will be able to do a split in no time!" Tuli laughed, knowing I would love the idea.  
  
"The barn has stalls too. Maybe we could get horses...." Said Tuli.  
  
"Wait where is all this money going to come from?" I asked.  
  
"This," Tuli said, and handed me a map. A treasure map. Oh goodness, believe me, I've never believed in treasure maps, but this one really did bring us luck.  
  
I am too sleepy to write right now, but I'll finish the story in the morning.  
  
You've had enough of todays adventure. 


End file.
